


The Sleepwalker

by Vampire_Tails



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib and Gaz are Siblings (Invader Zim), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, gaz needs more love, gaz-centric, so I decided to take on one, they had googobs of prompts for anti-gaz stories, this was taken from a prompt by Zim'sMostLoyalServant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_Tails/pseuds/Vampire_Tails
Summary: When the planets align, a mysterious meteor plummets across the night sky. On the same night, Gaz starts to sleepwalk, and things also start to get weird for the family and everyone around her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. This Is New

**Author's Note:**

> Two years. It's been two years since I published and finished this story back on FF. Now, I'm bringing the story here weekly. Hope you enjoy it~

It was a Friday night in the city, the moon hanging over the various buildings. A certain purple-haired young girl was sound asleep in her room of killer stuffed animals that kept anyone away when ordered. Especially Dib. His obsessions with the paranormal irritated her, even with the brief "no paranormal" bout he had. It was all he talked about.

So, that day, she had snapped and beat him silly, told him she would rather him die. And here she was, sleeping peacefully.

But it was a night when the planets aligned, and not for Irken molting. It was a night when a meteor swooshed into view in the sky. Were her brother awake, and no doubt he was this late, he'd highly appreciate this.

Said meteor soon released a pink gas that swirled through the atmosphere and turned invisible, heading right for her room. It crowded around her, and she breathed it in unknowingly. And then as suddenly as it appeared, it left. Gaz woke up with a start, her usually squinted eyes wide open, revealing hazel. She looked around, squinting them again and resuming her neutral, cold expression.

"Dib, I swear if you've gotten into my room… especially after I punished you…" it was a threat she'd never follow through, since there wasn't a response. And she didn't see any scythe hair either.

What woke her up then?

This creeped her out a bit but she didn't let it show. Gaz climbed out of bed, and glanced at the time. Five in the morning, it glared back in red. She groaned, and figured she might as well eat a snack and then head back to bed.

The cruel girl opened her door, stepped out and closed it right behind her, silently. And then she walked to the stairs, just as silently, still squinting her eyes. Somehow, halfway to the fridge, she grew drowsy. Her eyes would have shown it, droopy and glazing over, but they were squinted and so no one would tell. Eventually, she fell asleep, but she still continued her mission, opening the fridge and grabbing a small snack, then closing it back.

She unwrapped it right there and started crunching on it, politely and neatly. Her brother soon rushed downstairs almost full tilt, a smile on his bruised face, with his equipment to the outside, when he saw her and stopped cold. For the first time, he was massively afraid of her, and he called her, bespectacled eyes wide, "G..Gaz?"

She blinked but no one would see, and turned her head to face him, still chewing. She wasn't doing anything except eating the bar of candy. Dib took that as a good sign. "I was.. um.. just gonna go outside and catch that meteor! I bet it's… full of.." he drifted off. She was still staring. It unnerved him.

And then she faced him fully and started walking toward him, her intentions unclear. He backed away, which caused her steps to falter, but she soon kept going. _That was weird…_

She stopped right beside him, and stared. And then she nodded, "It's okay, Dib. Do what you love." She briefly side-hugged him then, which he was enormously shocked about but he didn't dare push her away. "Sorry for wanting you dead and punishing you."

And then she.. smiled? Dib could only stare, in his pajamas. He felt like both he and she had lost their minds. But he liked this new Gaz. The boy soon smiled back, "T..thanks, Gaz.."

The purple-haired girl nodded again, and headed up the stairs and back to her room.

 _And that was a billion times weird…_ he remarked to himself. But he soon shrugged, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "I appreciate it…"

He could only stand there for a moment, before he yelled out, hazel eyes even wider, "The meteor! I gotta catch it!" and rushed out the door. All the while, Gaz's smile had stayed, even while she was properly in bed.


	2. Was It Real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed! time to bring out the next chapter! have fun with this, y'all!

The youngest Membrane woke up again, this time at the right time. She glanced at the clock, and nodded at its red glare of noon. So she slid out of bed and proceeded to get dressed in her usual attire. But before she could even begin to do that, she smelled something. Gaz sniffed, and found it was coming from her clothes.

She squinted down at them, opening one eye in disbelief. Her pajamas smelled of a candy bar, and Dib. She didn't remember eating a candy bar, though she did recall heading out the room for a snack. And she certainly didn't remember running into Dib. Gaz clenched her fist, and put off getting dressed, slamming the door open and making her way up to her brother's room.

Now, she usually didn't go up there, but this was an exception.

Dib had mostly recovered from the beating he received, as well as the hug and apology, and was now studying a piece of pinkish purple rock he'd picked off the meteor that landed last night. "Interesting.. very interesting…"

His door all of a sudden slammed open, revealing an almost seething Gaz on the other side. The bespectacled sibling whirled around in his chair to face her, eyes wide.

"I have one question."

She said it with an implied warning, her voice low and growling. She got closer, causing Dib to inch back. What happened to the Gaz who hugged him and apologized to him last night?

"Did you touch me last night?" she was even closer now, enough to grab him by the collar.

He immediately shook his head, no hesitation, "No, Gaz! if anything, you're the one who touched me!"

Gaz's eyes squinted even further, as if scanning him to see if the truth was told. She sighed and backed off once she figured it was, and Dib relaxed. But there was an urge rising to beat him anyway, or at least punch, but she stuffed them. And then an eyebrow rose, and she quietly asked, "I did..?" and shook her head, her face full of stern resolve, "that's ridiculous, Dib! I swear if you're making this up, I'll-"

She was cut off by the preteen loudly typing and then pulling up a screen on his computer. Usually, she'd punch him for interrupting, but what was on the screen caught her attention. She turned her head to stare at it, watch the events of last night go down in history, and reacted with silent shock and horror, her mouth and eyes wide. Dib had the decency - and intelligence - to look confused too, blinking once.. twice.

"Dib… it was real? I actually…" she shuddered at the thought of being nice to him, and _smiling_ on top of that. But here it was, recorded by one of the cameras implanted in the house, replaying over and over before her eyes. Gaz shook her head, and bowed it, already turning and walking away. "I've seen enough. I'm going to Bloaty's."

"But don't you wanna hear abou-?"

The door slammed shut. Dib sighed, closing the screen and turning back to his research. At least he had something to eventually report to The Swollen Eyeball Network and to Mysterious Mysteries. But there was this inkling that something might happen. Maybe.. no matter what she said.. he shouldn't leave his sister alone…

* * *

One dressing montage later and Gaz hit the streets, hands in her pockets. Everyone knew never to mess with her, or else get sent to the hospital for their troubles. Unfortunately, since she had a slight hair trigger temper, this meant almost anything. So everyone stayed far away from her, and even stepped aside when they saw her coming. She was feared, she was _dreaded_ , and she found that she liked it.

She soon passed Zim's house, and she stopped for some reason and stared at it. No one else in this block had a house like his. And no one noticed the thick wires jammed into the buildings beside it, leeching electricity. _Stupid_ , she kicked at the ground, and kept walking.

Eventually, she yawned, and was shocked at this, her eyes wide open as she stared at her hand that instinctively covered her mouth. Maybe getting woken up at an unholy hour for a day so close to summer vacation was getting to her. But she reprimanded herself with a soft growl, resuming her dangerous squint, "No. Pizza now, rest later."

Her mind didn't seem to listen, and her eyes glazed over again, not that anyone would notice. She fell asleep again, but kept walking with a purpose. A small smile came to her face, and she started humming. It was totally uncharacteristic, but here she was, humming cheerfully and enjoying the scenic route. Gaz then noticed people stepping aside for her, trembling, and she waved with a bright, wide smile as she passed by. Confused and shocked, they waved back.

The purple-haired girl finally reached Bloaty's. She opened the door and took a deep breath, spreading out her arms as if about to fly, of the delicious smell. Smiling brightly, and still squinting, she took her seat, and was oblivious to the other patrons scooting away from her.

Gaz got her money ready, wanting a full pizza for herself and her brother. A waiter soon came to her table, and she looked at him gently. "The usual, Ms. Gaz?"

She shook her head, confusing the waiter more than the smile did, and requested, "I would like a full cheese pizza please," handing the money to him.

He stared at her for a moment, before he nodded, noting it down and taking the money. He was about to say something about it being too much for one little girl but this was _Gaz._ Apparently she could shovel down a whole pizza, and also apparently she seemed to be dreaded among the _workers_ as well _._

"Thank you."

The blond had been about to walk away when she said that, and looked at her fully. He noticed there was a whole new aura about her. And he didn't know why. "E..excuse me?"

She blinked subtly, hands folded on the table, looking at him too with confusion, "I said 'thank you'." What was so confusing about gratitude? she wondered.

He stared some more, and nodded, "You're welcome," and walked away, calling out the order to his coworkers.

Just that moment, a certain other Membrane burst through the door, panting, his hands on his knees. "G..Gaz.."

"Oh, Dib! you're just in time!" she announced, still smiling. She got up, skipped over and hugged him briefly.

Her brother's eyes nearly bulged out with shock. She hugged him again. And she was happy..? what was going on? ..though, again, he couldn't find himself complaining about it. He eventually asked, still almost breathless, "Just.. in time for what?"

"I ordered a full size pizza for the both of us," she answered, walking back to her seat. He followed, blinking. "I wasn't expecting you though. I was going to eat my slices and head back home with the others for you but now you're here!"

And it seemed she was cheerily talkative too. This was very new. He smiled though, and took a seat just as she did, "Well, thanks, Gaz."

"Not a problem, bro," she then went quiet, waiting for the pizza. But that smile, however small it was now, was still there. Dib quickly began connecting the dots. _She wasn't acting like this before the night of the meteor. But why would a meteor cause this? and.. why was she grouchy earlier? it.. doesn't make sense._

He thumbed at his chin, and that was the moment a box of pizza was delivered to their table. "Full size pizza for Gaz Membrane!" it was announced, and the worker opened it for her too.

"Yum!" she rubbed at her hands, and dug in, grabbing a slice and not minding the heat. Sometimes, as he stared at her, flabbergasted, Dib wondered if his younger sister was even human. But he was shook out of his thoughts with, "Come on, Dib! it's best straight out of the oven."

"Sorry.. I don't wanna burn my hands or tongue, is all," was his response, as he adjusted his glasses, and his sister simply nodded, understanding.

But she then added, "That's fine. Don't want my older brother to get burned."

Dib blinked, before he smiled. Perhaps this was nice and nothing to freak out over. This was his dream and wish. For Gaz to be nice to him, even if it was only for a day.

He reached into the box a few minutes later and grabbed himself a slice, beginning to eat. Gaz was almost done, on the second to last slice already. Now, Dib wasn't a fast eater like his sister could be sometimes, but he made up for it in neatness. Especially since he wasn't home. He made sure the crumbs only made it into the box, while Gaz picked up any crumbs she could see on the table and tossed them in in between slices.

Thirty minutes later, they finished, having had a nice time together talking and eating pizza. Gaz got up, grabbing the box, "I'll throw this away, bro."

Dib nodded, something else on his mind. He slid out of his seat, and walked over to the counter, asking for a tape of their table. He had an inkling this wasn't going to last and he'd have to prove it to Gaz again. But why?

"We don't do that," the manager replied, shaking his head, but a roll full of money shoved in his face changed his mind. It was a hundred bucks in singles. Dib didn't so much mind - the Membranes _were_ indeed beyond billionaires thanks to their father of science. "Well, I suppose I could make an exception for you," the manager grinned, and headed into the back to get a copy of the footage. This was done in no less than two minutes, Gaz patiently waiting for him by the door with a smile.

She seemed to blink after a bit, the smile fading, looking around as if she didn't remember coming here, but she felt full. Yes.. she remembered heading to Bloaty's for a pizza breakfast. But.. why couldn't she remember getting here, and eating too? that didn't make sense. But then she saw her brother as she was scanning the area and scoffed, exiting on her own. But Dib didn't see any of that, patiently waiting for the copy.

Her brother soon retrieved the copy from the manager, "Thank you!" and started to head out, stuffing the disc into his pocket. He didn't see Gaz anywhere in the restaurant, and figured she must have left without him and was waiting outside.

Once he did, he was grabbed by a pair of lightly pale hands and met with Gaz's ferocious, squinted stare. He squirmed, not expecting this mood swing - or more like, personality swing. She asked him gruffly, "Did you follow me?"

The boy started to sweat, and shook his head, "N..no, Gaz, I swear! I wanted some pizza too! honest!"

"You're lying…" at that, Dib was expecting a punch, but the girl simply shoved him away from her, effectively tossing him back to the ground. "I'm going back home."

 _Weird… but I'm grateful…_ was his thought. He watched her head around him from his spot on the ground, hands in her pockets. "Gaz… when we get home, there's something I want you to see…"

There was silence for a few seconds, the purple-haired "demon" not even facing him, before she replied lowly, "If this is about that stupid rock…"

"No, it's not about the meteor!" he got up, hands in his pockets too, and sighed. "You were nice again."

Once again, Dib had the intelligence to hide his happiness towards this situation and simply looked confused. Gaz turned to face him again, stiffly, and shook her head, "I don't believe you."

"I got the disc to prove it," was his only answer.

The girl considered this worriedly, furrowing her brow, gulping subtly, and, after she replied, "Sooner or later you're going to start running out of proof…" started walking the other way, back home. Dib, a little concerned about her display of worry, tailed her, and soon ended up by her side. She didn't mind this.

* * *

A long walk later, filled with confusion and energetic waves from neighbors, raised eyebrows from Dib and flabbergasted growls from Gaz, they arrived home. The boy decided to ignore what happened on the way for Gaz's sake, heading upstairs to his room and readying the disc in his hand. This time, the preteen followed him. Whether she liked it or not, Dib had the key to this mystery. She supposed she should be grateful that he was an expert. Self-proclaimed with evidence to back it up, but expert nonetheless. But she wouldn't really know anyway, having not bothered with him or his interests.

As she stood by the desk where the piece of rock still was, only embellished by several equipment she didn't care about, her brother loaded the disc into his computer. And boy, was it a sight to see.

She watched herself be nice to the waiter, everyone around her, and then Dib came in and after an exchange started eating with her. Dib filled in the sound for when he was there, but she could read lips anyways. She clenched her fists as she saw the last of the reel, and it blacked out as soon as they left the table. Breathing heavily, she turned to Dib, looking a little desperate. "How can I stop this?"

"I.. I don't know," he replied, and it earned him a slap across the face. He was surprised it wasn't a punch or even harder, but nonetheless he found himself spinning in his chair.

"You better find out before next week, and that's me being generous," Gaz was surprised herself by that remark, but she held to it, squinting at her brother. "And I don't care now if it involves that rock somehow. Update me."

Dib stared almost slack-jawed at her, and soon nodded. "Uh-huh.. got it.."

The goth then closed her eyes, not that anyone could tell, and sighed. "I remember.. walking to Bloaty's. I was getting sleepy after I passed Zim's house."

Surprisingly, there was little reaction from Dib regarding the alien's mention other than a twitch. He thumbed at his chin. "Sleepy, huh?"

"I'm not a broken record, Dib," the girl spat, opening one eye to glare at him, before she relaxed. "Yes. It was weird. But getting up at an unholy hour to get a snack and not remembering it is just as weird."

The black-haired boy nodded, biting his lip. He came up with something, but Gaz left before he could say. He grunted, but it was probably for the better, he decided as he turned to the meteor bit again. He should get all the facts he could before coming to a conclusion, and he didn't really have any invasive equipment. Dib groaned as he contemplated the only other option he had.

Zim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that! we have three more chapters of this to go now; I hope you stick along for the ride. Anyway, please leave a comment if you want. I really appreciate them. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, but it was just introducing the field. Next chapter should be longer. :3  
> Please comment and leave kudos! I like comments. :3


End file.
